A Gift for My Hero's: An alter ending to the movie
by sonicfan4life
Summary: 2014 version. This is just my way of what I want to happen in the ending of the 2014 movie of TMNT. just a short little drabble. SWEET/ CUTE/ AND FLUFFYNESS. R&R


**HEEEEYYYYYYY GUYS! Sf4l here giving you peeps another TMNT story except this is a short drabble and the first time doing one. This is just what I wish would happen in the TMNT movie on the ending when the turtles meet April and Mikey blow up Vern's new car. Short and sweet and cuteness. So enjoy and tell me what you think. **

**A Gift for My Heroes **

By: Sonicfan4life

As April walk down under a dark bridge from down town New York. She was heading to meet Vern for something. It has been lest the 24 hours since yesterday she and her new friends the ninja turtles defeated Shredder from unleashing a dieses to the whole atmosphere.

"There she is." Vern smiled. "New York secret weapon."

A man around his mid-twenties was sitting on the hood of a new black car. He had dirty dark blond hair looking somewhat business like. A gray shirt tuck inside a navy blue jacket, black pants, slacks, and his right arm was in a sling.

"Charm Vern." April laughed. "Got a new car?"

"Yup." He said proudly. "You're looking at VH expires. Figure I get a new car since my last one exploded."

"Sooooo. Is that why I'm here?" She raise a brow. "To talk about your new car?"

"I know I wasn't much help in the fight." He gestured to his broken arm. "Or any fight. Since you're not much a fancy restaurant kind of gal. So I figure why not a dark and drafty excluded place to get you-"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

A weird looking van drove in honking interrupting Vern.

"Erra! Erra! Erra! DJ Mikey in the house!" Sing the childless orange bandana turtle, Mikey.

The reporter and camera man turn around and walk towards them.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Smiled the auburn reporter who was speed walking.

"We figure we own you a thanks." Leo, and blue bandana turtle said. "For keeping our secret."

She walk towards to the van's door to see Raphael the red bandana turtle.

"You have a lot to gain for telling people about us." He smiled. "But, you have our backs."

He dipped his head to her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "That's what family's for Raph."

He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"Sooooo." Vern chimed in. "You guys are robin now?"

"Yeah, man!?" Donnie, the purple bandana turtle said. "I trick this bad boy out."

As the techie turtle explain to him all the things he put in the van that was used to hunt them down. April thought all the things they done yesterday. She has never experienced anything like this they have safe everybody including herself from a mad man. They deserve something in return.

"Check the bass bra." Mikey push a button that open up a rocket launcher.

"Ah, oh." Vern's eyes widen.

The rocket went straight to Vern's new car that combust into a small inferno causing the car to flip over making everyone squat down and watch with mouths open.

"Oooohh." April wince.

Vern was breathing hard with wide eyes.

"My bad." Mikey said, sheepish. "Still figuring out the buttons."

"That was my new VH Expires." He breathe. "I just… I just got that."

Sirens were being heard.

"We better get out of here." Leo told. "Want a ride home?"

April look back to him and Vern.

"You know what." She answered. "Me and Vern will take the subway. Can you give us a minute Vern?"

He walk towards his car with a horror look.

"What's up April?" Leo raise a brow.

"I want to thank you guys." She smiled to the four brothers. "For everything. I have never had so much like that in years."

She laughed making them smiled.

"I have forgotten about you guys." She look down. "And that was a mistake. I can't believe the four baby turtles I took care turn out to be?"

She tried to find something that would fit them.

"Handsome." Mikey said rubbed his head all swagger like.

April laughed while the three brothers rolled their eyes.

"Amazing." She smiled. "I want to give you guys something."

"You don't have to do-"Leo assured her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Mikey interrupted his older brother. "If the little lady wants to give us something let her."

Leo shook his head at his little brother bouncing up and down.

"So, what you got us!?" Mikey ask, giddily.

April cup her hands and swung them back and forth like a shy school girl sort of way with a small smile printed on her face.

"Will." She giggled. "It's something a girl gives to a guy who saves her."

"A CAR!" Mikey scream, excitedly.

"We already got one numb nuts." Raph told him.

"Hey, you can have never enough." Mikey turn to his brother.

April giggled and got closer to them.

"Actually." She began. "I need you four to come closer."

The four brothers look at each other with raise brows thinking why they have to get closer.

"Okay!" Mikey said. "After our gift. I got a nice song tune up for you."

"Oh, God." Raph groan.

"Hey, this songs special." Mikey defended. "And importantly for my-"

April place her hand on his right cheek she tiptoed as close she can get to give him a sweet kiss on his left cheek that lasted for 10 seconds. Mikey froze and his three brother's mouths fell to the floor. She took a step back a charming smile printed to her face looking at the frozen turtle.

"There's your gift Mikey." She giggled, cutely. "Mikey?"

The orange bandana turtle was still frozen his cheeks were a strikingly a dark shade of red. April wave her hand to his face until he pass out on the ground.

"Oh my God!" she gasp cupping her mouth with her hands.

"Oh boy." Three brothers said.

"Is he going to be okay!?" April asks, shock.

"Maybe." Donnie check his younger brother. "He's fine. Just a shock from the sudden gestured you gave him."

April sign in relief.

"Good." She laughed. "I still haven't given your guy's gift."

Donnie jump causing him to bump on the vans roof he curse holding his head while he was blushing a lot, Raph straighten looking surprisingly nervous, and Leo look like he was about to run.

April laughed, since the turtles we're teenagers and they are different from everybody she figure why not give the heroes their first kiss as a thanks.

"T-that w-wont b-be n-n-necessary." Donnie stuttered, nervously blushing mad.

April look at him with a caring smile.

_Why are the smart ones always nervous? _She thought.

She took a step to him quickly and give him the same sweet kiss like Mikey on his right cheek. Donnie as the same went completely frozen his inter green face went red with his mouth hanging open. April step back giggling from his reaction.

"Now Leo." She turn to the leader.

Leo gulp and try to find a way to escape. This was not something the leader was taught to do. April laughed that he didn't find a way to get out of this situation. She came close to him and give him the same kiss on the cheek. He shut his eyes tightly his face going bright red. April step away from him and turn to Raph who was backing up.

"You stay away from me." He pointed to her nervously.

"You don't want my gift?" April pouted.

He shook his head, no raptly blushing a lot.

April laughed. It was so cute how they react like this. She came close to him so they we're just a few centimeters away. Raph froze he was never this close to anybody especially to a girl! His blood was rushing to his face, his mouth was desert dry, and he was scared. April give him a knowing smiled. She reach close to his cheek and give him his gift.

Raph as the same froze up. His face match his bandana her lips were press on his scaly green or in this case red cheek. She step away and patted his head with a giggle. He let go of his breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

April watch the three brothers face blushing madly and laugh.

"See." She laughed. "That wasn't so bad."

They look away to embarrass.

"I better check on Vern." She said. "See you guys later."

She waved at them still giggling.

"Y-yeah." Donnie squeak. "See y-ya."

Donnie went back to his seat and drove off back to the lair. The three brother's misusing their pass out little brother on the floor stayed surprisingly quiet with red faces. Mikey was moving ever so slightly until.

"WE GOT OUR FIRST KISS FROM APRIL!" He shouted fist pumping the air.

"SHUT UP MIKEY!" His older brothers yelled at him there faces darkening even more.

**Awwwwwww! Who wouldn't want to see the guy's faces if April we're to give them a kiss? SO CUTE! XD. So yeah, this is what I wish it would happen in the movie. Thanks for reading. Review you TMNT loves.**

**PEACE.**

**Love, sonicfan4life **


End file.
